


Tainted Love

by bluelittlebird



Category: Pentagon (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 1980s, Alternate Universe - College/University, First Dates, Homophobia, I Tried, I'm Bad At Summaries, Laughter, M/M, Rollerblades & Rollerskates, i think ill put the other members here lol, ill add more tags as the story lengthens, still bad at tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-24
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-26 03:17:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17134019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluelittlebird/pseuds/bluelittlebird
Summary: Senior year of college brings most students houses to live in, all by themselves, a hot rod, hook ups here and there, and freedom.Senior year of college blesses Hyunggu with a house to live in, shared with his homophobic parents, a rusty bike, no one being available, and Yuto who comes into his life to make everything suck a little less.[CLOSED. Check out latest chapter <3]





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hello! im back, i apologize to anyone who enjoyed my first fics. im quite the perfectionist and was not happy with either of them. anyway, heres my second chance ;D i also apologize to anyone who is the era expert, i will try my best to incorporate more aspects of the 80s lifestyle and do it justice, and to those in college... im not and dont really know how classes work lmao. here goes, pls enjoy! gosh, i never stop, huh? lol i switch perspectives hopefully it isnt confusing. enjoy pt 2!

 

  
"We're moving." Two words manage to hang tensely in the air between Yuto and his mother. It seems to affect his mother much more than it did him, uttering the phrase quietly, as if she didn't want to believe it actually had to happen. Yuto looks at his mother who was avoiding eye contact at all costs, pupils staring at the basically empty plate of dinner.

  


It was no shock to Yuto; maybe it was how he noticed his mother's demeanor grow more and more weary, or maybe how she'd give her meals to him, to which he denied every time, or maybe, it was the apartment catalogs that were failed to be hidden, found laying on her bed. Yuto felt guilty not telling her he suspected it, but he truly believed she would have thought of herself as a bad mother. A mother who let her son down, a mother who didn't even have the courage to tell her son where they might live, and he could never put her through it.

  


Guiltiness aside, Yuto thought already expecting the news would allow him to prepare for the right thing to say and to mentally adjust for such a shift in their life. This meant not only helping his mother with the move, but going back to his dorm which was now farther than usual, farther from his mother, and leaving her alone in the new environment. It was still summer break, so he chose to keep her company, Yuto had always been a momma's boy.

  


She had been fired from her job a few weeks prior after talking back to her boss for God knows what reason, and there really wasn't a way to continue paying for their house.

  


Yuto had been keeping eye contact, waiting for her to look up from that goddamn plate, and when she finally did, he responds with, "Alright."

  


His mother, taken aback by her son's placid response, questions, "Really?" She sits still in disbelief.

  


Yuto tries to read her face, look clearly surprised, but unsure if it was a 'thank you so much, I definitely didn't think you'd comply this easily-surprised' or a 'confused, why didn't you fight back?-surprised'.

  


To no avail, he just answers a simple, "Yeah."

  


When she opens her mouth, Yuto figures she would bombard him with questions, and continues, "You've been looking so exhausted lately, and I just started to think of where this would end up." He felt his face become warmer, hoping his mother wouldn't notice. Yuto was never the best lier.

  


Oblivious to the sudden tint of red on her son's cheeks and ears, Yuto's mother interprets his tone as disappointed and starts, "Yuto..."

  


He looks at her and does his best to reassure her, "No, really, it's okay. We could use a change, it could be great for us," ending with a warm smile, relieved she believed the lie.

  


"That's great then." _Bingo_. She reciprocated his expression, but with a genuine sincerity and gratefulness in her eyes Yuto couldn't imagine pulling off without seeming fake.

  


  


  


Maybe not so great.

  


The house had always been a bit big for his and his mother's taste, their furniture taking up little space, making the house feel emptier than it already was with only the two of them. Maybe a smaller apartment would help solving that problem, their new home feeling fuller, warmer, livelier, like the feeling someone gets as they come into a house full of relatives, loved ones, each person needing to watch where they step and squeeze through bodies just to get a few steps farther from their original spot. The thought brought a smile to Yuto's face, unaware of how unusually excited he looks.

  


Their lack of belongings makes it easy to pack and load everything, almost too easily.

  


In less than a day, their entire house was ready to go, almost as if no one lived there for years. Reminded of the emptiness again, Yuto looks over to his mother, a sad smile plastered on her face.

  


"It'll be lonelier without you." She looks back into the bare living space.

  


In the spur of the moment, the thought of returning to his dorm left his mind for a second. Realization flooded Yuto's gaze, how did he forget he would be leaving his mother all alone?

  


Voice coming out apologetic, "Oh my god, I completely forgot."

  


His mother chuckled and as if she read his mind, "Don't worry about me, I'll adapt to the new house, I've been wanting some alone time."

  


"Hey," Yuto complains, "You're tired of me?"

  


"Yep." She turns around quickly, running to their car, leaving Yuto's jaw dropping in false shock and playful betrayal.

  


They were finally leaving, a mere week until Yuto had to move again to start his senior year of college.

  


  


  


  
It is the first day of senior year for Hyunggu. _The last first day of college,_ Hyunggu giggles at his own thought as he got out of bed. Hyunggu is still living with his parents, odd for someone his age, friends already moved out into dorms or cheap apartments, but his parents believed that their son staying until he graduated college to earn money and afford a place he actually liked and was still financially stable was more important than their son moving straight out of high school to be "independent" and only live on Pizza Rolls and Cola.

  


Making his way to the restroom, he did the usual: brush teeth, comb hair, wash face, a routine implanted into his mind since he was young. He saved a shower for the evenings though, preferring to wash all the grime of the day and slipping into bed, fresh and clean. One more glance at the mirror and he heads downstairs.

  


"Good morning, honey." His mother says a little too happily, and she is one of the happiest people he knows, so he is thrown off. Also shocked, not used to the bursting energy this early in the morning.

  


"What's got you in the mood?" Hyunggu asks with a confused smile.

  


"Your dad said his sermon today is going to be extra good." She is doing a little dance when she expains the news. He forgets his mom and dad get excited over these things. See, Hyunggu is definitely not as _enthusiastic_ as his parents are about religion, but with his dad being a preacher, there really isn't a way to avoid it. He still goes to church on Sunday, but not everyday, like his parents, and even enjoyed the youth group at church. Most likely due to his social butterfly tendencies.

  


Realizing he hadn't answered right after, he responds with, "Tell me all about it when you get home." Of course he didn't want to hear the sermon, an artificial grin already glued on his lips, but his parents never seem to tell the difference.

  


Hyunggu is what his parents percieve as a sin, what they think is immoral, what they believe people go to hell for. Yes, Hyunggu was gay, but they did not need to know that. Hyunggu knows if he ever comes out to his parents, they would be furious, he's already imagined it, like some fantasy he let play out in his mind, waiting for the right moment for the truth to unveil itself:

  


When his parents find out their straight-A, polite to his elders, kind hearted, youth group enjoying son liked boys, his mom would bawl her eyes out and ask him if he could go back because she believed that was possible, that is was a choice. His dad, his fucking preacher dad on the other hand, would not hesitate to kick him out, tell him it is a complete shame that a perfectly good son was corrupted by homosexuality.

  


This scenario finds its way into Hyunggu's mind more than he would like to admit, it helps him sleep at night.

  


  


  


Hyunggu heads back upstairs after he finished eating to get dressed. One idea for his outfit is his uncle's black crewneck, the name of some band poorly printed on the front. The hand-me-down was a piece he decided to cut, laying in the middle of his stomach. Hyunggu walks to his mirror and smils, _I look cute_ , and then he laughs because he would be beheaded if his parents find him wearing such an abomination, Hyunggu's used to it. After a solid 20 minutes of looking for the right outfit, he settles on a plain grey turtleneck tucked into an old pair of faded blue jeans, a belt cinching his waist, and to top it all off, his trusty denim jacket. The boy looks around the room, bed messily adorned with discarded clothes, failed to make the cut.

  


A quick glance at his alarm clock makes him aware that he is running a bit behind. Hyunggu laughs, shaking his head, _Every single year_. First days always gave Hyunggu a weird kind of rush, the best way to describe it was if a friend planned an entire vacation and all you had to do was come along, the same unknowingness and uncertainty of what's in store. The feeling of where you are being taken can lead to countless adventures and new chances for first impressions. Hyunggu knows it is quite dramatic, his peers stopping to care the first years of middle school.

  


He grabs his backpack from his mom, significantly lighter than his previous years of schooling, kisses her goodbye, rushing into the garage to get his bike. The garage door is still opening when Hyunggu ducks his head slightly and starts to ride outside.

  


He hops on his bike, feet moving in continuous circles on the pedals, eventually bringing him on campus.  


  


Along the way, Hyunggu would be lying if he didn't miss the cool late summer breeze blowing through his hair. During break, his friends, most of them graduated and working on their careers, would just pick him up by car. Sure, the ride looked sick and Hyunggu felt smug, feeling strangers' eyes on the shining vehicle, although it wasn't even his. However, being in control of where his destination is, the fresh air filling his lungs, and the neighborhood scenery surrounding him is currently number one.

  


The boy didn't even realize he stopped riding until that breeze was no longer blowing through his hair. Hyunggu locks his bike and makes his way to his first class, home economics. Luckily, Hyunggu walks into a mostly empty class, meaning he was not late and that he will not get tens of piercing eyes on him. Of course, the students who were already seated were girls. Hyunggu is taking this class because he felt that it was important for everyone to know basic life skills, not because it was something his mom told him it was the only thing to do when he grows up, like those girls who were already seated.

  


Hyunggu takes a seat and ignores the subtle judgmental looks he knows he's getting. A good ten minutes pass when the sea of students come flooding in, among them is Wooseok, the only person in their little circle of friends who is still in school. Like him, Wooseok was taking this class for the same reason.

  


"Hey." Wooseok greets him, voice not exactly yelling, but still louder than the average volume.

  


"Hey." Hyunggu repeats him, standing up for a hug, he was such a sucker for physical affection.

  


Wooseok takes it and then sits in the seat right beside him. Being really close friends, the silence is comfortable between them and not much needs to be said, spending the entire summer together, neither missed out on anything.

  


Hyunggu looks up, eyes landing on a beautiful man, tall, but definitely not as tall as Wooseok, duh. His black hair is partly resting on his forehead and he's dressed in an off white tee under some overalls, one strap unclasped, hot. Their town was small, the kids from his elementary school usually attending the same college. It was no surprise some students went to other colleges, but no one new would come in. The man stands awkwardly, endearing almost, before he takes a seat.

  


He gasps and catches Wooseok's attention, gaining a curious, "What?"

  


"Who is _that_?" Hyunggu moves his head toward the male, Wooseok following his eyes. Hyunggu is out to their friend group, so it is noticeable that Hyunggu is infatuated.

  


Wooseok smirks, "Yuto."

  


"You know him?" Hyunggu whisper yells, trying not to make a scene.

  


"Yeah."

  


Hyunggu's eyes narrow, disappointed with the lack of an explanation. Wooseok notices and he wants to keep shut, but his friend's eyes are a bit scary.

  


"He's been going here, since freshman year. I'm assuming you've never had classes with him or even crossed paths from your reaction and I am pretty sure he didn't go to high school here. That's all I know, here I thought you were the know-it-all."

  


"He's," Hyunggu's mouth hangs open in disbelief, "been going here?"

  


"Yeah." The same damn response as earlier. "And-"

  


Hyunggu interrupts, "There's more?"

  


"He is actually my neighbor, back at the dorms." Wooseok smiles plainly.

  


Hyunggu is completely taken back, "No way, why didn't you say anything?" He says under his breath.

  


"I can introduce you if you want." His friend disregards the question asked.

  


Hyunggu is about to reply when the professor walks in and begins the lesson. To be honest, Hyunggu's mind is a _little_ occupied to focus on how to efficiently run a household. He has never been this flustered by a guy and he thought he was confident about liking boys.

  


Class ends and Hyunggu makes a beeline to the door, leaving Wooseok. Well, not really leaving Wooseok, since it's been a tradition for them to walk to the local sushi bar for lunch. They didn't have any other classes for the day, so they could take their time. He gets his bike and waits for his friend.

  


Hyunggu is the first to speak, unable to contain his interest of the boy. "You said you can introduce me?"

  


"To who?" Wooseok's sly grin visible, though it's noticeable he's trying to hide it.

  


God, this boy was impossible, "To Yuto."

  


"Right." Wooseok just keeps walking. Hyunggu looks up at him, face reading 'so can you?'.

  


"He is literally in one of our classes. All you have to do is walk over to him and talk, pretty simple. Hell, he could be in even more of your classes. I thought you were confident."

  


Hyunggu pouts, "You don't have to be mean." He continues, ignoring Wooseok whispering 'I wasn't mean', "And it's not that simple, what am I supposed to say?"

  


Wooseok ponders, "How about: I think your face is above average and I want to get to know you and please spend more time with me." He brings his hands, brought together to his chest, replicating a child asking for candy.

  


"Absolutely not. I'll think of something since you are no help." The duo is in front of the restaurant and Wooseok answers with a "suit yourself" and opens the door for Hyunggu, what a gentleman.

  


Hyunggu only takes one step inside when his gaze lands on Yuto, _what the fuck._

  


  


  


Yuto sits himself the sushi bar near campus. It's his first time, figuring the food would never be as good as the real thing, but it's worth a shot.

  


Once Yuto finishes ordering, he thinks back to a couple minutes ago, first class of the day. He thinks about the boy who was staring at him. He obviously didn't stare back, but he has great peripheral vision and the sense of knowing when someone's eyes are on him. When Yuto knew the boy wasn't looking at him, he'd look back. Yuto is not attracted to girls and his close friends and mom know, but he chooses not to bring that up in casual conversation. He couldn't completely tell if this boy was checking him out or giving him weird glances. In fact, Yuto doesn't recognize the boy. Sure, he didn't go to high school there, but he's gotten familiar with most of the people at the dorms, like Wooseok, his neighbor, who was sitting next to the boy. He wonders their relation, hopefully not boyfriend because the boy was really cute, soft features, yet high cheekbones, and great fashion. It has been a while since Yuto was this intrigued about a boy. He should ask Wooseok about him.

  


He is brought out of his thoughts as the waitress places down his food, giving his a flirty look. Yuto smiles back, used to it, but gross. Okay, he doesn't think girls are ugly, thinking a lot of them are pretty, but he wasn't attracted to them, that's all. She walks away and before he starts to eat, he looks up and spots the boy from his econ class stepping in. He keeps eye contact and smiles, genuine, unlike the smile to the waitress.

  


The boy looks away instantly and Yuto frowns, figuring his looks from earlier were only strange glances. Yuto finishes his food, wondering what he did wrong. He pays the bill, gives a tip to the waitress, and makes his way to the door. Out of nowhere, the boy from earlier jumps in front of him. Clearly not expecting it, Yuto walks into the boy, pushing him against the door, one that only pushes open form the outside, causing him to be flush against the boy. This compromising position makes Yuto to step back, aware the other has nowhere to go.

  


"Hello?" Yuto basically whispers, feeling the eyes on him and the boy.

  


"Oh, I'm Hyunggu and I am really sorry about that, I saw you in class earlier and didn't recognize you, so I wanted to ask who you were." To be honest, the boy says all of it faster than his liking and it's a little hard to comprehend.

  


"Hyunggu?" A nod from the boy. "I'm Yuto."

  


"I know." Hyunggu responds, immediately registering that sounds very creepy and explains, "Wooseok told me."

  


"Oh, is he... your boyfriend?" Yuto feels slightly invasive for asking, but he lowers his voice just in case someone hears.

  


"Ew," He laughs loudly, "just a friend." Hyunggu sighs. _Wait_. "Are you gay?" _Oh my god. No way._

  


"Umm..." Yuto doesn't know what to say, should he tell him? "Yes."

  


The expression on Hyunggu's face is unreadable.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. bonding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i cant do ch summaries so you can just go straight into the fic!
> 
> TW for the use of f*gs, it was the 80s so it was common to say at the time, but just a heads up. i still do that pov switch so i hope it isnt bothering any of you... anyway, i hope you enjoy!!

"Thank god." Hyunggu relaxes his tensed shoulders, head falling in relief, letting out a breath.

 

Yuto couldn't believe it, another gay kid? "What?"

 

Although they lowered their voices, you couldn't blame people for staring at two boys, inches apart, whispering to each other.

 

"Should we take this outside?" Yuto offers. Hyunggu nods and they head outside.

 

"So," Hyunggu is rolling on his feet back and forth, "you like guys."

 

"I do." Yuto chuckles awkwardly, face becoming hotter and hotter.

 

Hyunggu sees this as a blush and smiles widely, "I do too." He can't believe he is admitting this to some stranger, a hot one at that. Saying who he's attracted to is not typically something Hyunggu likes to mention to a person he's just met, not the best first impression, but Yuto can be an exception.

 

Hyunggu wants to know more about Yuto and he figures in front of a hole in the wall sushi bar is not ideal.

 

"Well, I should get back to Wooseok. Our food is probably getting cold, so..." Hyunggu says looking to Yuto.

 

"Go ahead, I'll see you later." He laughs, almost at him, but it seems sweet.

 

Hyunggu turns around, realizing why Yuto was laughing. Sushi is cold, why the hell would it be hot to begin with.

 

The boy tells Wooseok all about the encounter even though it happened literally seconds ago.

 

  
Yuto curses at himself for not giving Hyunggu his cellphone number. He makes a mental note to tell him that tomorrow.

 

 

Yuto walks into class the next day, breathless from jogging a few minutes ago, scared there wouldn't be any seats next to Hyunggu. Yuto thought this was a little weird.

 

"Hyunggu." He catches the boy's attention who was writing something in his notebook. "Yuto."

 

Yuto takes a seat next to to Hyunggu, brings his backpack on top of the table and takes out a slip of paper, handing it to Hyunggu.

 

Hyunggu lets out a soft 'oh' and smiles. Yuto notices that Hyunggu smiles often. _God, he is so cute._ Yuto's mind focuses on how Hyunggu's eyes hold the sun, forming crescents as his pearly white teeth show.

 

Hyunggu looks up to Yuto staring at him, "This is your number?"

 

"What else would it be?" Yuto smirks.

 

"Mine." Hyunggu passing a slip of paper to him, similar to his.

 

Yuto smiles, mouth wide in awe, _Huh, I guess he had the same plan_. They exchange their smiles and class begins.

 

  
Yuto opens the door to an empty dorm room, something he's used to already. He isn't complaining though because he wasn't the biggest fan of his roommate. He has had worse people to live with in previous years, but none of them were bad to Yuto in particular. His current roommate was the same, they sort of got along, didn't talk much to each other, the problem being how he would come home absolutely wasted and on some kind of drug, not to mention with a girl majority of the time. Yuto doesn't judge, but the smell of alcohol and weed as far too much, opting to knock on Wooseok's door to sleep the night.

 

The boy lies down on his creaky bed and picks up the phone, pressing the buttons of his phone to call Hyunggu's number. He wonders where his dorm is. It rings for a few seconds before picking up.

 

"Hyunggu?" Yuto asks, though who else would it be if it's his number?

 

"Who are you and why are you talking to my son?" Yuto was _definitely_ not expecting that voice or someone who isn't Hyunggu. Still in shock Yuto doesn't say anything back. On the other side, he picks up a voice who he thinks is Hyunggu calling out, 'Dad!'. _Yay, a family member who already doesn't like me._ There is some shuffling and whispering before Yuto hears Hyunggu.

 

"I am really sorry about that, I guess I never mentioned that I live with my parents." Hyunggu clearifies.

 

"Hmmm." Yuto nods knowing Hyungu can't see him. This means whatever Yuto is going to say to Hyunggu, his parents can know it, assuming they have another phone in the house, he better be careful.

 

"Not to be rude or anything, but why'd you call?" Hyunggu is twirling his finger around the phone cord, leaning against the kitchen wall.

 

"Oh, I just wanted to..." Why did he call? "I actually don't know, just checking on you I guess." Yuto laughs softly to himself.

 

"Aww, thank you." Gosh, this boy was so sweet. "I'm," there's a pause and Yuto gets concerned, "fine. Bye." Hyunggu hangs up, the last two words come out cold and he instantly regrets it.

 

"Hyunggu." His dad says sternly. "Yes?"

 

"You know I don't want you talking to anyone I haven't met, or even know, let alone a guy." Hyunggu winces at that. "He was the one who called, so he our number right? And how did he get it?" His tone was like steel. He expected so much more from Hyunggu.

 

Hyunggu was never the rebellious type, but at this moment, it is so fucking annoying he can't even speak to a friend without being interrogated and running away sounds like paradise.

 

"I gave it to him." The better side of Hyunggu knows not to lash out because that would do absolutely no good, so he stays complient, like the good son his parents have always imagined he is.

 

His dad lets out a serious hum and tells him to go to his room, like some kid being scolded for watching TV for too long.

 

  
On the other side, Yuto doesn't understand. Hyunggu sounded so bubbly just seconds ago and now, after he hung up, Yuto lays in his bed, baffled. His mind is running, _What did I do wrong? No way it was my fault. I barely said anything. It had to be his dad. Damn, he still lives his parents? That must be shit. Okay, definitely his parents._ Yuto gives Hyunggu the benefit of the doubt, but there isn't a way to know until he asks him.

 

The next day when Hyunggu explains the whole ordeal from the previous day, Yuto's suspicions were true, relieved, he just laughs it off and reassures Hyunggu it was okay.

 

 

The week passes with no complications. Hyunggu and Yuto thought of an alternative to calling, in fear Hyunggu's dad may end any connection between them: letters, each one signed with their names, making it a bit more personal. Some were short, but sweet like _You looked really pretty today_ or _I really like when you smile_ , these were mostly from Yuto. Hyunggu's letters held ideas of wanting more of this relationship, something deeper, like _I want to know how you act when no one's watching_ (a note Yuto may have taken the wrong way, turning beet red and laughing in the middle of a lecture) or _What emotion are you most afraid of showing to others?_ Such notes were given in the mornings, passes during class, or after they secretly hung out behind the school building. The last letter passed was from Hyunggu, Yuto reading it on his way to the dorms:

 

_Hey, we've been doing this for quite a long time and I feel like a date would be really cool. Meet me at that sushi bar near campus on Saturday, 7 pm and I'll lead the way. Don't worry, I have everything planned out, so you don't need to bring anything... Hope you're good at balancing!_  
_\- Hyunggu <3_

 

  
Yuto checks his watch that reads 6:55 pm stands in front of the sushi bar, leaning on the bike rack outside. Hyunggu gave no clues on where they were planning to go except being good at balancing, so he didn't really have a reference on what to wear. To much debate, he settled on a plain light blue button up, the top few buttons undone, tucked into some dark blue jeans, nothing too formal, nothing too casual.

 

  
Hyunggu arrives at 7:10 pm, panting heavily from running to the sushi bar. He walks up to Yuto who's giving him a concerned look, eyebrows furrowed.

 

"I'm sorry," Hyunggu says between breathes, trying to explain himself, "it took a bit more convincing to my dad than I thought. If you were wondering, I just told him I was gonna hang out with Wooseok at his dorm, but then he said I shouldn't stay out too late because I have to go to church tomorrow morning and what not... but I'm here now."

 

"Oh." Yuto takes it all in. He would be lying if he wasn't worrying beforehand. "That's good that you're here now." There's a short pause, "Should we go?"

 

Hyunggu got lost looking in Yuto's eyes, "Right. Let's go." Hyunggu leads the way, exactly like he said in the letter, and Yuto follows.

 

After 10 minutes, it all clinks in Yuto's mind, the large building with glass doors and the huge ass neon sign, the roller rink. _Oh, balancing. Oh no, balancing._

 

Hyunggu squeals as he points toward the building, "Ta-da!" This is probably the biggest smile Yuto's seen on Hyunggu's face. The latter notices Yuto's face contorts into something displaying discomfort and his face fall almost instantly.

 

"No, no. It's just, um. I am so terrible at roller skating, I don't want to embarrass myself." Yuto admits.

 

Hyunggu lets out a sigh, "You have nothing to worry about. Not to brag, but I am quite skilled, so I'll help you guide you every step of the way. I guess every roll of the way." That manages to put a smile on Yuto's face and they head inside.

 

The first notable thing of the environment are the dim lights and neon strobe lights circling the walls of the building. The next thing kicks in, the loud rock music, the striking electric guitar and booming bass, vibrating through their bodies.

 

Hyunggu grabs Yuto's wrist and pulls him to the shoe rentals. Hyunggu pays and brings the skates from over the counter to Yuto, helping him put them on. Hyunggu finally brings Yuto to the rink. Without thinking, as soon as his skate touches the smooth wooden surface, he's off, skating in big circles and spinning occasionally.

 

"Okay, showoff." Hyunggu is snapped out of it as he whips his head around upon hearing Yuto's voice. He sees Yuto leaning on the short wall around the rink, but when Hyunggu gets closer to Yuto, his tight grip becomes visible.

 

"Sorry about that, it's been a while since I've skated. I forgot how fun it is." Hyunggu gushes. "And how are you supposed to have fun when you're stuck in the corner, I said I'd help."

 

"Well, I thought that too before you practically flew into the center of the rink." Yuto smirks, trying very carefully to make his way to Hyunggu.

 

"Sorry, again." Yuto shakes his head fondly.

 

The pair agree that Hyunggu will stay near the outside while he skates a few feet in front of Yuto and he follows him and they do this or quite some time, Hyunggu finding joy in watching Yuto concentrate on not falling. Despite their agreement, all Hyunggu wants to do is lace his fingers with Yuto's and skate right by his side, but he hasn't thought of a way to make it look... less gay. The younger finds himself looking over to strangers in the rink, straight couples skating hand in hand just as he imagined, and a pang of jealousy hits him. These people go everyday shamelessly being in love, unaware of the difficulties of the hatred and disapproval of liking the same sex. Hyunggu would do anything to be able to do just that.

 

Being so caught up in his thoughts, Hyunggu doesn't realize he hasn't been guiding Yuto anymore until the taller boy crashes into Hyunggu who's slightly off balance and they land on the floor, Yuto's hands on either side of Hyunggu's torso. _This is not what I meant._

 

Hyunggu and Yuto feel the eyes burning holes into them, it feels like a record on scratching to a stop. Hyunggu's body is on fire and now he hears the comments flood in, the repeated _fucking fags_ from every direction, followed by bursts of laughter or awfully disgusted scoffs, shooting into Hyunggu's brain.

 

What feels like forever before Yuto makes way for both of them to leave, Hyunggu already sliding his skates off on the smooth floor. He's ahead of Yuto, essentially slamming the skates at the front desk to return them and he's out the door. When Yuto returns his pair and still sees Hyunggu's shoes on the rack where they left them. He grabs them and luckily finds Hyunggu still in sight.

 

Instead of calling out his name, Yuto runs up to him and he hears what sounds like crying, so he taps Hyunggu's shoulder and he jerks his body in response, turning around to see the source the of contact. Hyunggu's eyes meet Yuto's and he's laughing so hard his legs give out and has to hold onto Yuto's forearms for some kind of stability.

 

"Oh my god." He can't breathe. "I can't believe that just happened."

 

Yuto starts to laugh as well, he cant believe that happened either. They find a cement ledge around a tree to seat on. They've both calmed down before Hyunggu breaks the silence.

 

"I am so happy no one from school was there. My god, just a bunch of strangers who now know two gay kids live in their town. We're living the dream." He lets out an airy laugh, not knowing what to do with himself.

 

There is no way not to mention, so Yuto questions, "You said you'd guide me every roll of the way, but hey, when you left, I skated out of the rink so easily, you have no idea."

 

Hyunggu laughs again, surprised he still can. Then he looks up at Yuto. "I truly do apologize for that, but my mind was occupied on those around us. I couldn't stop thinking about all the couples inside who were all over each other and they get no judgement." Yuto understands and he has to acknowledge that he feels the same, "I get it." Hyunggu's eyes light up in response and they walk home, hand in hand, the empty ones holding their shoes.

 

_Not what was in mind, but it surely was a way to bond._ Hyunggu can't wait to spend more time with Yuto.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tysm for reading and pls pls pls stay tuned for the next chapter, im quite excited. also, i apologize, this came out shorter than i expected... ig i dont have much else to say except any comments, concerns, and criticism is appreciated and i hope you have a grrrreat rest or start of your day. oh! merry (belated) christmas, if you celebrate and if you dont, happy holidays!


	3. Chapter 3

thank you sm to anyone who enjoyed reading this fic or even just read it ... i started writing the next chapters but lost motivation in continuing the story. i dont believe i can do this story justice but ill be waiting for a better 80s au ;) hehe. so, if anyone wants to ‘adopt’ this story/au, feel free! ill also be taking a break from writing, as if anyone cares lmao,,, anywho, take care and i hope u have a grrreat start or rest of ur day 

xoxo bluelittlebird

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> haha it sounds like i created the 80s au im aware i didnt, just the first one to do a ptg one ;) also !!!! feel free to take any elements from the story or continue the entire story, as if anyone will ...
> 
> i digress, all my love <3


End file.
